teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 36
* Minerva and the Northmarch Party arrive at the village of Whitehill. Minerva sets the party down and instructs them to go get as many refugees as possible and meet her at the Fiend's Mirror near the Stone Earth House so we can evacuate them. * The sky above the village is darkened by the forms of two dragons - the gold dragon Haven and the enormous ancient green dragon Tanith. They are duking it out in the air while the villagers seek shelter in their homes below. * The party rushes into White Hill while Minerva goes to activate the mirror. The party goes from house to house, looking for people to evacuate. The party fights off some wilders and their wolves, and makes persuasion checks to convince terrified villagers to make a break for it to the mirror dig site. This is pretty successful, though the party doesn't have time to reach everyone. * This is because the fight between Haven and Tanith has reached its peak. The two dragons slam into the snowy village, destroying a large part of it. After more scuffle, Haven strikes what seems to be a killing blow, Tanith falling limp. But just as Haven lowers her guard, Tanith launches into a final ferocious attack, ripping Haven's head from her shoulders. * pretty sure she said some badass dialogue here but i don't remember what it was bc it's been forever and we don't have the recording of it * Haven is dead, and the party and the refugees all begin to flee. Tanith opens her mouth and releases a beam of necrotizing breath across a bunch of helpless villagers, rotting their flesh as they stand. * The party and the refugees who were convinced to leave run, though Olivia falls back, breathless from her low constitution * Out of nowhere in the snow, Verde appears yet again, knocking Olivia into the snow and trying to take Necrotaush, saying "That belongs to me." * Verde and Olivia scuffle, trying to yank the blade out of each other's hands and rolling in the snow. Olivia eventually casts Dissonant Whispers from the blade, which forces Theo to run, though before he can, she rips the mask from his face and reveals his true identity - Theo, her brother. * Theo grabs back the mask and runs, Olivia stands dumbfounded holding the sword, still in shock from Haven's death, Tanith's rampage, and the revelation that her cultist enemy is actually her brother. Bran rides by on a horse he grabbed from the village and picks the stunned Olivia up, taking her with him to the Fiend's Mirror. * The party arrives at the mirror, the refugees having already run through it. Minerva tells the party to run through, and says that she will close the mirror behind them and fight Tanith off until the refugees are safe. She says that Mysa'aor will open a portal for the refugees because "he owes her that much" * The party protests, especially Awoo and Olivia - they want to stay with Minerva to fight. But the dragon shoves them through the mirror into the void. From inside the void, the party sees the mirror crack, now closed (destroyed?) by Minerva. * Olivia sobs uncontrollably in the void. Mysa'aor does agree to open a portal to the shaded valley for the refugees of Whitehill. He also agrees to send Olivia back to her friends/the main party, who are currently in the Underdark. She agrees. * Before she goes, she says goodbye to the Northmarch Party. Bran tells her that she did a good job in the Northmarch, but that he's still mad at her, Olivia just cries, still devastated about everything that happened. After the goodbyes, the refugees go to the Valley and Olivia arrives in the Underdark. * She arrives through a temporary mirror that becomes mundane as she walks through it. She interrupts the party's long rest, sobbing and wounded. * End of episode Chatzy: * Olivia explains to the party the gist of what happened, but doesn't mention that Theo is Verde. * Olivia tells Vahlka that she and Mysa'aor bore witness to Vahlka Dream with Osyna. Vahlka get mad, the pair argue for a moment, Vahlka is slightly rough with Olivia. * Tristram shows Vahlka a necklace that she made out of a dead spider. Olivia is grossed out by a dead bug and Vahlka is horrified by the sacrilege and desecration of a sweet precious spider. Vahlka makes one of her only successful stealth checks in the game to surreptitiously take the spider corpse away and go bury it properly. * Godfrey attempts to comfort Olivia by giving her a toxic glow worm and trying to get her to drink mushroom tea. Olivia cries. The sentiment was there, thanks Godfrey, but your execution could use some work. NEXT EPISODE